BTS Halloween Special
by NaomiZhenjie
Summary: Story of Maghe on a special holiday with the group ;)


Hallow's Eve Special  
It was Halloween and I decided to go along with the members and dress in their silly little Halloween outfit. Jin handed me a Cheer leader outfit to dress in as he stood outside waiting for me. After a few minutes, I came out dressed in a cheerleader outfit. Although it was a long sleeved one, I still felt mostly exposed with the skirt up to my mid thigh area. "Jin, I think this is a bit too much. Don't you think?" His eyes widened and he smiled shaking his head, "No, I think you look perfectly fine." He said effortlessly as I spun around, "Does it show too much in the back?" "No no. You look fine." He took my arm and walked with me outside to the others who were now dressed to the nines. Jimin was dressed in a short sleeved cop's shirt and pants with black shoes, Taehyung who had on a Football outfit that I had to laugh at, Namjoon had on black bunny ears with a white button down shirt, grey shorts to the knee and white shoes, Jungkook wore an old gothic chic outfit with fake plastic fangs and white contacts in, Hobi a ringmasters outfit, and Suga was dressed in a baseball outfit that was snug in many places I decided not to pay too much attention to. "You all look so cute!" I laughed as they stared at me coming out of the dressing room that Jin was now in dressing in his costume, "You look like a girl for once!" Jimin said and Namjoon hit him, "No no. It's fine Namjoon!" I said walking over to the group, "I think I found my Halloween partner." Taehyung said as Suga began to speak up, "Well she could be mine." "No, cheerleaders aren't for Baseball." He laughed and Suga began to get flustered, "Don't you two start."  
Soon Jin was out dress in a sailor boy's outfit and everyone laughed and joked at him. He just laughed and went along with it. After a few minutes of visiting we went and took pictures for instagram telling everyone Happy Halloween. I walked out of the room into my room for my phone to take some pictures as well. I bent over my bed to find it, I usually had it hidden in the covers somewhere. I always stayed up longer than the others and looked at comments on stuff we've produced. I could not find it, "I suppose it will just have to hide for now." I got up and turned around to see Taehyung right in front of my face, "Boo." I jumped violently, "You scared me! How dare you." He smiled then held up his hand, "Were you looking for this?" He opened it to show my phone, "OH, Yes. Thank you." I went to reach for it, but when I did, he held his hand up as high as he could, "What?!" I reached up to grab for it, but I was too short to reach it, "Come on Tae, give it to me!" He laughed and placed a small peck onto my forehead; I had immediately stopped, shocked as I tried to walk backwards, but forgot my be was behind me and immediately collapsed on top of it. "What.." Taehyung squatted down infront of me smirking, "Uhh, Tae? What are you doing?!" "You said give it to you." I widened my eyes at him, "NO! I did not m-" He cut me off mid-sentence by placing his lips onto my inner thigh. I immediately tensed up and electricity trickled all over my body. "You are so quiet now..." He said teasingly to me. One of his hands caressed my thigh while he kissed it lightly, and the other on my bum. I blushed deeply as he began to tug on the skirt I was wearing, "Now just be a good cheerleader for your boyfriend, won't you?" I bit my lip as he tugged harder, pulling off the skirt half way. "But I don't think we sh-" He cut me off again, "Shhh." He stopped to pull off the skirt completely as I was now exposed in my undies and the cheer top I was provided.  
He got up and crawled over the top of me sensually. He kissed me deeply as I now could not do anything, but to just enjoy the moment. I liked Taehyung, but I had no idea of his for me. Apparently they were serious enough for this. His hands slid under my top; cupped one of my breasts into his hand and he widened his eyes, "How did you hide these from us?!" I blushed a deep shade of red and did not respong as he lifted off my top to reveal my bra which he unhooked and played with them. He kissed my neck as he grabbed them roughly and soon kissed his way to them. His soft lips sents goosebumps over me with every soft, wet kiss he placed onto my skin. Every sroke with his long fingers made me bite my lip at the sensation. He rotated his hips against me as I struggled for my breath. "Tae.." It was so much. I felt I was about to explode. "Taehyung!" I heard someone yelling from across the room. Tae and I looked over to see an astonished Jimin. My immediate response was to cover up as I was snapped out of my trance.  
After Tae left and I was dressed, I walked out to Jimin who looked completely shocked, "I am glad you came when you did. It was like I was entranced, but just keep this between the three of us." He nodded, "Just... don't let it happen again." I smiled at him, "I got it."

I will be posting more specials like this on other holidays please enjoy ;)


End file.
